Anthracite OS
by Fan-fiction-hp7
Summary: Au début, c'était magnifique. C'était comme nager dans un lac froid après un bain brûlant. Elle était une petite garce, j'étais un petit con. Et on se foutait en l'air, parce qu'on s'aimait trop fort et que ça nous dérangeait.


Anthracite

Cet OS, c'est un peu ma remise en selle : après trois mois et demi sans écrire, je m'y remets doucement. J'espère que ça vous plaira :) une petite review pour donner votre avis, ce serait gently :)

oOo

Anthracite.

Je souffle la fumée de ma clope en faisant des ronds, comme quand je suis stressé. Mais je ne le suis pas. Non, tout ça, le stress, l'impatience, la joie, même, c'était quand elle était là. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je ne sens plus rien. Je suis aveugle et sourd. Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne peux même pas dire que j'ai mal, que je souffre, parce que non, c'est pas vrai. Je me dis que je ne fais qu'attendre et qu'elle reviendra. Même si je sais bien qu'elle n'en peut plus, et qu'elle nous hait, moi et mes clopes.

Je suis pas con, je sais bien qu'elle est partie, que maintenant elle s'en fout et qu'elle reviendra pas.

Au début, c'était magnifique. C'était comme nager dans un lac froid après un bain brûlant. Elle était une petite garce, j'étais un petit con. Et on se foutait en l'air, parce qu'on s'aimait trop fort et que ça nous dérangeait. On avait besoin de tout faire exploser, de nous massacrer parce que sinon c'était trop beau. Trop beau pour nous.

Et puis aussi, on pouvait pas se montrer au monde. Il n'aurait pas compris. Alors la journée, on s'évitait. Ou mieux, on s'affrontait. C'était encore plus excitant parce qu'on se détestait autant qu'on s'aimait. Et puis j'était tellement fier qu'elle soit à moi, elle si belle et si douce, que j'aurais voulu le crier sur la plus haute tour du château. Mais je pouvais pas. Parce qu'on était pas faits pour ça. Notre amour c'était un accident. Magnifique. Mais éphémère.

Pourtant on avait l'air heureux. Une matin, elle était entortillée dans mes draps, elle me regardait fumer ma clope. Elle a regardé mes yeux.

Avant, tes yeux étaient bleu ciel. Et maintenant, regarde-les. Le ciel s'est assombrit, et un orage a éclaté. Anthracite. C'est tout à fait ça.

Alors voilà, hein, je crois que ça résume tout. Je suis gris. Je peux pas être heureux, et je peux pas aimer vraiment. C'est comme ça, et elle en a eu marre. Alors elle s'est trouvé un homme qui l'aimerait vraiment. Ca fait deux ans. Et je la vois passer dans les rues de Londres, au bras de son petit con, et elle fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Et puis peut-être qu'au fond, j'ai tout rêvé, hein. Peut-être que j'ai inventé ces nuits à s'aimer parce que je suis gris et que je m'emmerde ? Mais non, Hermione. Je le vois dans tes yeux quand tu ne te retiens plus et que tu les poses sur moi. Parce que j'ai à peine changé et que je te rappelle ce garçon aux yeux orage. Alors, quand tes yeux supplient et que tes lèvres tressaillent, je sais que j'ai existé. Je sais que t'a un pincement au cœur quand tu me vois et ça me fait du bien, tu sais. De savoir que même si je suis anthracite et même si je me meurs sans toi, toi tu te souviendras. C'est la seule chose qui me fait vivre. Nos souvenirs. Dis moi, ma jolie, tu en as des comme ça, avec ton salaud ?

Mais tu t'en fous hein ? Lui il t'aime comme il devrait : il te couvre de fleurs, d'attentions, il t'embrasse sur le front, il te fait l'amour bien comme il faut, il te demande un enfant, il te dit des toujours et il rencontre tes parents. Tu sais, j'aurais pu le faire aussi, mais c'est tellement habituel. Moi je voulais te donner un chef d'œuvre. Je voulais faire de notre amour la cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte d'eau qui déborde !

On était pas assez de nous deux pour autant de passion. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû être comme tout le monde. Se marier. Raconter partout que c'est le bonheur total. Refaire tous les jours la même chose et faire comme si. Faire comme si on était absolument exaltés de la vie qu'on mène. Faire comme si on avait mal sans l'autre.

Mais moi, ma chérie, je voulais qu'on s'aime, pas qu'on se marie, pas qu'on pourrisse.

Je voulais qu'on s'envoie en l'air, en éclats, qu'on se fasse sauter, qu'on s'explose, qu'on crève ensemble et à bout de souffle. J'aurais voulu qu'on ne quitte jamais notre lit, qu'on y vive, qu'on s'y aime, que j'y joue avec tes cheveux. Que j'y respire ton parfum pendant tout le temps qu'il me reste.

Mais pour ça, j'aurais dû être moins con, et te dire, te dire que je t'aimais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Moi j'ai pensé qu'on avait tout notre temps, que je pouvais te le dire à n'importe quel moment, parce qu'on avait toute notre vie. Et puis t'a du croire que je m'en foutais et t'es partie.

Alors je suis resté là, tout seul à fumer mes clopes et à baiser des petites connes. Tu détestais mes clopes et tu détestais les connes. Alors, tu vois, je reprends ma liberté.

On était pas faits pour durer, mon amour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Au début, c'était pas prévu. Tu m'avais croisée dans un couloir désert. Je t'ai traité de con, je t'ai dit d'aller te faire voir et je t'ai mis une tarte. Après tu m'a regardée. Tu étais beau, avec ta peau blanche rougie par ma claque. Tu paraissais fiévreux, avec tes yeux brillants. Alors tu m'as prise par le bras et tu m'a plaquée au mur. Je comprenais pas. Et toi non plus.

Et après on a sombré. On était tout seuls sur terre, dans le tourbillon de tes draps, la fenêtre ouverte. C'était bon, c'était trop bon. Partager tes clopes que je haïssais. Péter un plomb. Brûler mes bouquins. Boire mon café noir. Pardonner tes erreurs. T'aimer de tout mon être.

On planait haut au-dessus des gens. On les regardait du haut de notre bonheur, de notre jouissance, de notre amour mal foutu.

Parce que ça faisait tellement mal de te voir fixer le ciel avec tes yeux froids, ou de sentir tes doigts glacials sur ma peau. Ta peau trop pâle. Tes cheveux trop blonds et ton visage trop dur. Et bien sûr, comme une conne, je suis tombée amoureuse. De tes et des conneries. De toi et tes clopes. Quand je te l'ai dit, tu m'as regardée, tu n'as rien et puis tu m'as fait l'amour. Juste comme ça. Tu n'as jamais rien dit.

Alors je suis partie. Parce que je savais que je tombais trop profond pour m'en remettre. Partir avant de devoir le faire.

Et j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Je me suis trouvé un homme gentil. Et j'essaye d'oublier la blondeur de tes cheveux avec la noirceur des siens. D'oublier ton anthracite avec son chocolat. Ca aurait pu marcher. Ca aurait du marcher. Les gens oublient toujours les gens qu'ils ont aimés.

Et puis je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Parce que moi, j'avais fait bien plus que t'aimer, Drago, bien plus.

Et quand je te vois passer, en rue, je n'ose pas te regarder, parce que j'ai peur de perdre conscience à nouveau, de replonger dans notre Eden bradé, dans notre amour mal fagoté. Notre amour estropié parce que j'étais la seule à aimer. Et puis à chaque fois, je n'en peux plus, je croise ton regard, cet acier qui me hante toutes les nuits. Et toujours, tu as ce sourire qui veut dire que je peux bien essayer de trouver des hommes, des fleurs et des je t'aime, à mon oreille, et plus près qu'elle, je t'entendrais encore me murmurer des mensonges.

Parce qu'on avait pas d'avenir. Non mais regarde nous, bon sang ! Ca ne va pas, on ne pouvait pas éternellement être heureux sans un prix à payer.

Et puis tu te démerdes toujours pour que je te voie emmener tes petites salopes dans ton grand manoir. Tu sais bien que je travaille en face, hein, petit con, et tu peux pas t'empêcher de taper là où ça fait le plus mal, encore et encore, parce que ça te fait du bien pas vrai ? Tu sais que je crève d'envie d'aller leur casser la gueule quand elles repartent au petit matin complètement béates quand moi j'arrive travailler.

Seulement moi, je t'ai fais plus mal. Je me suis trouvé un homme, un vrai. Le genre qui m'aime et qui veut faire des enfants, une grande maison et un chien, tu vois ? Et je sais que ça te dégoûte. Je le vois bien. Alors je fais semblant de l'aimer, semblant d'avoir mal quand il s'en va. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Et le pire c'est que t'es un salaud, et que tu mérite même pas qu'on te prêtes attention. Une petite pourriture persistante qui s'accroche et gangrène tout ce qu'elle touche.

Quand je t'ai dis que je m'en allais, t'as souris et tu m'a traité de petite garce. T'ai raison. Je pourris tout autour de moi juste parce que je t'aime encore et que ça me bouffe. Moi je voulais qu'on crève ensemble et à bout de souffle.


End file.
